Seto Vessalius
|-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = せと ベザリウス|romaji = Seto bezariussu|age = 7 (Past) 307 (Meeting-Arc) 311 (Actuallity)|Species = Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid|gender = Male|birthday = 2th of December|Zodiac = Sagittarius ♐|Height = 1'67 cm|hair color = Dark Brown-Tangelo (Past) Black (Idol Appearance) Silver (Kami Jewel)|eye color = Turquoise|family = Her mother|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = Swear To~|brand = Pandora Hearts|type = Celeb|seiyuu = Minagawa Junko|manager = Moffun|home = Deluxe Room of Parajuku}} Seto Vessalius (瀬戸 ベザリウス Seto bezariussu) is a new idol from [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/ Pripara Idol Academy].' He's in a unit called H✰ppiness B♡uquet along with Laura Hasegawa. He's the holder of the Celeb Kami Jewel. User: Xesc13primero. Personality He seems lonely, independent and has a cold personality but in truth is quite the opposite. He's traumatized by his childhood memories so he's full of sadness, but now that he has Laura by his side he smiles more often and has hope to be happy at the deepest of his heart. He's dream is to be "Happy" despite his sad past. History Seto was a half-Japanese, half-Romanian 7 year old human boy of the 17th century (XVII) living in Slobozia, a city in Romania, Europe. He was living with her mother cause his father left them when he was 5 years old by an unknown cause. One day, her mother said to him that they were going out, something that made Seto happy because since his father died, her mother was never with him because of work. Later, they went to the top of a mountain, precisely to a sanctuary where she gave him a pendant with a turquoise jewel and said "This will protect you. Goodbye, my dear son.". After that, her mother disappeared so he went to search for her, leaving the sanctuary and entering the forest by himself. There, he was attacked by a pair of old men who were, in reality, monster-human hybrids. They attack him, talking about something called "Kami Jewel" which can grant them immortality. When he was about to faint, a Vampire called "Dracula" appeared and killed them. Afterwards, he attacked Seto and when he was about to die, he ran away finding an old abandoned PriPara enclosure. There he was bitten by Dracula and died but at the last moment, an old goddess of PriPara called "Alice", saved his life by converting him in a vocaldoll-human hybrid with vampire blood. Relationships 'Laura Hasegawa: She's the one that found him in the sanctuary and now she's the only friend he has apart from Moffun. At first they didn't connect at all but after a lot of things their friendship grew and now they can't be separated from each other. Moffun: They first met in the sanctuary, some days later after Seto's awakening. He and Laura went back to the sanctuary, finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Their relation is good and Moffun, apart from Laura, is the only one who can make him smile sincerely. Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid. Seto's Lives * Seto's Debut Live of Parajuku in Episode 294 - A Mysterious Encountrer Trivia * He debuts in Episode 282. * He's 308 years old. so he's one of the oldest idols. * He's with Moffun all the time. * He shares his brand with Alice Image Gallery Main Coords= SetoVessaliusIdoldebut.png|Idol Appearance 1447158327159.jpg|Uniform Young Oz Gilbert.jpg|Past Appearance |-| Kami Jewel= SetoVessalius Complete.png|Idol Appearance SetoVessaliusCharacter.gif|Cool ver. Setolovely.gif|Lovely ver. SetoPop.png|Pop ver. |-| Screenchots= |-| Gifs= SetoVessaliusfirsthalloweenGIF.gif |-| Arcade= SetoVessaliusFlowerHawaiicord.jpeg|Idol Appearance 9ff14d72-21a8-4939-8eac-86e9743ef897.jpeg 74abadc9-3605-4245-81ee-86899de6c2e9.jpeg 710c71d5-736b-4fd7-b5f9-9b50f96c0534.jpeg ChUNiwtWwAIAs7w.jpg|Kami Jewel Video Gallery Category:Vocal Doll Category:Celeb Idol Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Vampire Category:Kami Jewel Category:Prism Voice Category:Male Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Celebrity Idol Category:Celeb Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Xesc13primero Category:Original Characters Category:Non-human Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Top Idol Class